Concession
by defyingnormalcy
Summary: Sharon learns that Andrea has a thing for women in uniform. Hobbs/Raydor established couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** Very light and completely consensual uniform role play, handcuffs, and spanking. If this is not your cup of tea, then please find another fic to read.

XXX

"I don't know about this Sharon." Andrea stepped out of her walk in closet wearing a knee-length black dress that clung to her curves. "It's kind of…fitted." Andrea plucked at the material at her waist. While she was still in great shape for her late forties, she rarely wore anything that truly showed off her figure.

Sharon's mouth had gone dry as soon as she looked at her partner. "I _really_ like this option," she said, her voice low and husky. The dress showed off Andrea's lean legs and toned arms; in a word, she was stunning.

Andrea rolled her eyes and smiled gratefully at Sharon's obvious fondness for the dress. She walked over to the edge of her bed, where Sharon was sitting. Sharon wrapped her trouser-clad legs around Andrea and settled her hands on Andrea's waist.

"I'm glad that you approve," Andrea whispered as she gently kissed the top of Sharon's head. Her hair had been immaculately pulled back into a bun, as per uniform regulation. "I'm just not sure that I want to be seen by your team wearing this," Andrea admitted, " This is filed away in my closet at my date dress. Only a certain someone gets to see me in this," she said, smirking.

"Well, you are my date for today," Sharon reasoned, "but if you really don't feel comfortable in it pick something else out. You could wear a paper bag and still look gorgeous," she affirmed.

"Flatterer," Andrea teased as she untangled herself from Sharon's embrace and returned to her closet. "I wish I had a uniform to wear," she huffed as she wiggled out of the skin-tight dress, "that would be so much easier. No thought necessary!"

She put the dress back on the hanger and contemplated the rest of her options. She felt a pair of arms encircle her bare waist from behind. "What about the grey one?" Sharon suggested, knowing that the high waist and fitted skirt would look amazing on her partner. Andrea pulled the pencil skirt off of the hanger and held it up so Sharon could see it better. "That'll go nice with this," Sharon reached for an off-white silk blouse, knowing already how well it would fit, and handed it to Andrea.

"Hmm, not bad Captain," Andrea said as she kissed her partner's grinning cheek.

"That's Commander to you now," Sharon corrected.

"Not until after the ceremony," Andrea reminded her, "and besides, you'll always be my Captain," she said winking.

Sharon took great pleasure in helping Andrea tuck in the blouse and zip up the dark grey skirt. She was familiar with every toned curve of the younger woman's body; it was with pleasure that Sharon often helped pick out outfits for her. She gently turned Andrea around to admire her. "Beautiful," she said, "your nude pumps will look lovely with this."

Andrea tugged lightly at Sharon's tie. "I don't know, I still would rather a uniform. Especially if I got to wear one as enticing as this," she teased. The pink in her cheeks and darkened pupils caught Sharon's attention.

"Really?" Andrea nodded shyly. "I've got a drawer full of expensive lingerie, which has expanded considerably in the last year thanks to a certain someone, and all I had to do was show up wearing this?" Sharon teased.

Andrea shrugged. "I like it. I like you in lace too, so don't you dare get rid of anything, especially not the burgundy set," Andrea warned, "but I there is something…powerful about the uniform. Something undeniably sexy about it." She nibbled at Sharon's bottom lip, drawing her in for a slow, sweet kiss.

"Mmm, I'll have to keep that in mind," Sharon whispered against Andrea's mouth. Andrea blushed a deep crimson and sensing Andrea's slight discomfort, Sharon amended, "We can maybe talk about it later?"

"Okay," she agreed.

Sharon took Andrea's hand. "Let's get this over with. The sooner this is done the sooner Assistant Chief Taylor can leave me alone and I can enjoy my time with you and the kids."

XXX

Much to Sharon's dismay, Assistant Chief Taylor had insisted on Sharon making a speech at the ceremony. While she wasn't a poor public speaker, she was uncomfortable being placed so firmly in the spot light. She kept it short and sweet, thanking her fellow officers for their brave work on a day –to-day basis, and her team for their support and friendship over the last two years.

A reception had followed, and was attended by Rusty who had come home for the day from college, and her two children. After a round of champagne back at her condo, and generous portions of celebratory cake baked by her daughter, Sharon bade her three rascals goodnight and ensured that they were all safely tucked into the back of a cab.

"That was lovely," Sharon sighed against Andrea's shoulder as they relaxed against each other in bed. "Thank you for everything."

"For what?" Andrea kissed the top of Sharon's head.

"For organizing transportation for the kids, for standing next to me all evening, for being an invaluable support to me this last year that we've been together; personally and professionally." Sharon snuggled deeper into the crook of Andrea's neck.

"I just clung to your arm all evening, for purely selfish reasons of course," Andrea said as she tucked a strand of hair behind Sharon's ear and kissed her forehead.

"Mmm, yes, the uniform," Sharon said in a sultry whisper. "Why didn't you ever tell me about your uniform fetish before?" Sharon giggled.

Andrea sat up a little straighter in bed and Sharon propped herself up on her bent arm. "I just never really knew how to bring it up?" Andrea shrugged.

"Do you want to talk about it now?"

"Okay," Andrea said shyly.

Sharon tugged Andrea closer to her by the hips, resting her hand just under her partner's silk nightshirt; she felt goose bumps break out across Andrea's skin at the contact. "I'm flattered," Sharon said honestly. "The uniform, or at least what it represents is a big part of who I am, so I am flattered that you are apparently so fond of it." She smiled in that adorably endearing way of hers; Andrea retrieved her hand and tangled their fingers together over her hip.

"That's just it – it's sort of a physical manifestation of everything that I respect about you and your work, only it's so overt, authoritative, unapologetic. It's…enticing," Andrea said; her eyes darkening as she described the heady appeal of the uniform.

"Would you like it if I wore it?" Sharon asked carefully. "In bed?"

"Yes," Andrea croaked, "I would like that very much." She licked her lips and squeezed Sharon's hand.

Sharon used the hand entwined with Andrea's on her hip to push her down on the mattress. Sharon hovered over her, body still supported by her one hand while the other gently lifted Andrea's nightshirt to reveal her pale, toned stomach. "What else?" Sharon asked breathlessly, "What else do you want me to do?"

Andrea shivered as Sharon's hands dipped into her pajama bottoms, circling her already-damp sex, testing her patience with deliberate strokes and teasing caresses.

"I want you…" Andrea trailed off, biting her lip.

"Tell me honey, I want to make you feel good," Sharon encouraged, "please tell me." She parted Andrea's folds gently, giving her a bit more of the much-craved contact.

Andrea moaned as Sharon's fingers hovered at her entrance, only hinting at the penetration that her body so desperately needed. "I want you to tell me what to do, I want you to use that voice that you use when…oh!" Andrea moaned as Sharon slipped two fingers inside of her, and began to set a steady, shallow rhythm, palm just ghosting her throbbing clit.

"What voice?" Sharon purred against Andrea's ear.

"They way you talk when you're giving orders, I want you to talk to me like that," she moaned.

Sharon had never dealt with a request like this from a lover before. While she was anything but submissive in bed, she'd never been asked to take on such an overtly dominant role before. But seeing the way Andrea's entire body seemed to respond to the mere possibility of the two of them playing out this little fantasy made Sharon want to yank the uniform out of her closet and put it back on this instant.

"Do you want me to make you beg?" Sharon clarified, wanting to get every detail right, wanting so badly to be able to create this fantasy for her partner.

"Yes," Andrea gasped as Sharon's palm ground against her clit more firmly. "And I want you to cuff me, to take control of me." Andrea closed her eyes at this admission.

"Open your eyes," Sharon commanded, throat dry, "and don't you dare be embarrassed. Don't you know how badly I want that too?" Andrea's grey-blue eyes fluttered open, surprised. "I want to bend you over on the bed, hands cuffed behind your back," Sharon said raggedly as she pumped her fingers in and out of Andrea's receptive body, "I want you begging for me."

"Yes, Sharon, I want that too," Andrea arched her back as Sharon increased the speed and power of her thrusts.

"You won't come until I let you," Sharon gasped against Andrea's neck, "Until I say you can."

Blood pounded in Andrea's ears, her hips chased the relentless rhythm set by Sharon's wicked fingers. Just hearing about how Sharon would help her realize her fantasy had caused something wild and reckless to take over her. She felt it prickling at her skin; she was drunk with desire. The uncharacteristic roughness of Sharon's lovemaking was oddly tantalizing and had Andrea rushing towards completion faster and harder than she ever had before.

Andrea gasped, back snapping, hips bucking, as pleasure swept her away for a few precious moments, leaving her breathless and trembling.

"That was amazing," Sharon marveled, kissing Andrea's sweaty collarbone.

"That should be my line," Andrea chuckled. She rolled onto her side, allowing Sharon to wrap her up in her strong, comforting embrace.

"Thank you for sharing that with me," Sharon said softly.

Andrea tipped her head upwards, kissing Sharon's jaw, cheek and that spot just behind her ear. "Thank you for listening," she said gratefully.

"I wanted to listen. I want to know what pleases you," Sharon said.

"Sharon, you always please me," Andrea assured her. "That fantasy, well, it's not something I've ever had reason to share before so I was a bit reluctant to bring it up. I love the way you make love to me; it's always exactly what I need. But, I guess I also want to try new things sometimes," she admitted.

"I can try new things," Sharon said, "Wouldn't want you getting bored with me after all," she teased.

"Oh honey, you are anything but boring," Andrea said seriously, "I don't think I could ever get enough of you."

Sharon hummed smugly. If it weren't for the fact that she was absolutely spent from her orgasm, Andrea might be tempted to call her out on it, but she let Sharon have this small victory.

"Promise me that you'll tell me if there is something that you want to try? I won't ever judge you, or refuse. We'll talk about it, and if need be, we can compromise on whatever it is one of us wants to try out," Sharon said.

Andrea nodded. "Okay, deal."

They rearranged their bodies so that Sharon was spooned against Andrea's back with one arm draped across the blonde's hip. Andrea sighed as Sharon nuzzled the back of her neck, wondering for the hundredth time what she could have possibly done to deserve the loving, patient, and feisty brunette who owned her heart and shared her bed.

"So," Andrea whispered sleepily, "do you think we can compromise on the uniform thing then?"

She felt Sharon grin against her neck. "Who said anything about compromising?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** Very light and completely consensual uniform role play, handcuffs, and spanking. If this is not your cup of tea, then please find another fic to read.

XXX

Andrea leaned against the elevator door of Sharon's building. Today had been an unbearably long day; three hours in court and the trial had been postponed yet again until Monday. So much for having a worry-free weekend, the case was going to be looming over her for the next few days now.

Right now, what she most wanted was to take a shower, and crawl into bed with Sharon; she was looking forward to a good night's sleep in her partner's arms.

She entered the condo with her spare key, and sighed heavily as she kicked her shoes off and put her briefcase down next to the desk in the living room.

"Sharon?" she called out as she shed her blazer and headed towards the bedroom. She noticed the light in the master bathroom that connected with Sharon's room was on, the door closed. "I'm home," Andrea announced as she shuffled to her corner of the closet to hang her discarded blazer.

They'd talked about officially moving in together a few months ago, they'd even picked out a private little suburb which had several townhomes for sale. Of course, moving required a good amount of time and energy, none of which either woman could spare at the moment; so they'd compromised by keeping space for one another in their respective condos until work could be a bit more forgiving.

"I'll be out in a second," Sharon called from the bathroom.

Andrea unbuttoned the plum coloured blouse, folded it, and draped it over a second hanger. Faintly, she heard the bathroom door open and close as she pinched the base of her abnormally tense neck.

"Long day?" Sharon murmured against her bare shoulder.

"You have no idea." Andrea rolled her head back, resting against Sharon's upper body. She felt the coolness of metal against her skin and turned around. The sight before her erased any bit of malice that she had been holding on to.

Sharon was fully dressed in her uniform, medals, tie, boots and all; she had even pulled back her hair into the regulation bun.

"Wow." Andrea's mouth went dry at the sight of her partner all suited up. "You look incredible."

"I heard through the grape-vine that the case got re-scheduled again and I thought you might need to de-stress. But if you're tired, I can just run a bath for you," Sharon offered.

"No, I'm not tired," Andrea insisted. And indeed, she wasn't. The sight of Sharon in her uniform was an instant pick-me-up. "In fact I'm the opposite of tired right now."

"Walk over to the bed," Sharon said, her voice low and rough.

"Wha-"

"Now." Sharon's tone indicated that there was absolutely no room for arguments. Andrea shivered at the hungry gaze in her lover's eyes and she did what she was told. She stopped just at the foot of the bed, her knees ghosting the comforter. She felt Sharon's hands at her hips, squeezing and pulling her back so that her ass was flush against Sharon's crotch. Andrea let out a low moan and closed her eyes blissfully.

"Before we do anything, do you want a safe word or something? Does 'no' count in your fantasy?" Sharon asked softer than before; her nerves were showing.

Andrea smiled at her partner's thoughtfulness. "I know that you'd never hurt me," she assured her, "I want this, I want you." To emphasize her point, she dragged one of Sharon's hands up her skirt to caress her sex through her panties; she was wet and aching for Sharon's touch and they hadn't even properly started anything yet.

Feeling the warm, damp heat between her lover's legs set something off in Sharon, something primal and fierce. With both hands on either side of Andrea's generous hips she pushed the blonde down onto the mattress, face first, so that her skirt-clad ass was level with Sharon's navel. Sharon trailed her hands reverently across Andrea's thighs before yanking the skirt up, and the panties down to tangle around Andrea's knees.

Andrea moaned lowly; she could feel the scrape of Sharon's trousers against her bare backside. While Sharon overtly had power over her, there was something innately powerful about the way that Sharon was responding to her willing submission; Andrea felt desired, wanted, and there was something extremely sexy and potent in that.

"Are you just going to look?" Andrea asked. The hand that was resting on her thigh tightened its hold, while the other collided sharply, palm open, with one exposed cheek.

"Did I say that you could speak?" Gone was the soft-spoken, affectionate, and sometimes adorably awkward Sharon that she loved. In her place, was the ball-breaking, meticulous, bossy, efficient Captain (now Commander) Raydor that Andrea had first fallen in lust with.

Sharon flicked open her bra with one hand, roughly yanking the fine lace down Andrea's arms in one swift movement. "Hands," Sharon barked.

Andrea craned her neck and looked back at Sharon, quirking her brow defiantly. _Come and get 'em yourself, _she silently dared.

Sharon grabbed both of Andrea's hands, securing them behind her back. "You should know that I _always _get what I want," she said as she reached for her handcuffs and tightened them around Andrea's slender wrists, "always," she repeated. She surveyed her work so far, and had to admit to herself that this fantasy of Andrea's was quite to her liking. She trailed her fingertips over the back of Andrea's thigh, delighting in how she arched her body towards Sharon's touch.

"Oh no, I'm not going to give it to you yet," Sharon chuckled. She could see Andrea bite her lip in frustration; a pretty blush had broken out across her cheeks and neck, her thighs quivered as Sharon ran her hand across them once more.

Sharon planted herself more firmly behind Andrea, and parted the blonde's thighs further apart so that she was fully exposed. She licked her lips, which had gone dry at the sight of her partner, so bare, so on display for her. She couldn't help herself, she just had to touch Andrea briefly; she swiped two fingers along the curve of her lover's folds, her own sex clenching deliciously as soon as her fingers made contact with Andrea's heated, wet flesh.

Andrea's responding groan was balanced at the edge of pleasure and pain. "Please," she whispered, "Please touch me." A yelp followed, as Sharon's open hand sharply made contact with her backside again.

"What did I say about talking without permission? I see that we're going to have to set some ground rules here." Sharon rubbed the pink, stinging skin before smacking it again, eliciting another gasp from Andrea. "You may speak only if spoken to, and you will not forget your manners. You may refer to me as "Commander," and if I don't like your tone…" Another smack followed, Andrea half-sobbed, half-groaned as she arched into Sharon's touch.

"Do you understand?" Sharon asked.

"Yes Commander," Andrea gasped.

"Good." Sharon caressed Andrea once again, as a reward for her compliance. Andrea moaned appreciatively, her hands clutched desperately at the cuffs in an attempt at self-control. "You're so wet," Sharon said deadpan, "do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes Commander," Andrea nodded her head emphatically against the mattress. "Please," she added.

Sharon hummed, "Well, since you asked so nicely," and without further hesitation, penetrated Andrea's dripping sex with two fingers.

Andrea groaned, partly in relief and partly in bliss as Sharon's long fingers roughly entered her. While she absolutely adored the careful, gentle way that they often made love, there was something absolutely intoxicating about having Sharon fuck her like this; every single nerve in her body was so alive, and hummed wildly with pleasure. She was so, so close to coming already and Sharon hadn't even touched her clit; it wasn't often that she came from penetration alone, but she felt that tonight she'd have absolutely no issues coming just from the rough tug of Sharon's fingers inside of her.

Sharon seemed to sense this as well, because she suddenly pulled out of Andrea's body. "Don't come, not yet," she warned her, and then she thrust into her once again.

Andrea had to choke back a sob; there was no way that she could resist the urge to come, not while a uniform-clad Sharon had her bent over while her fingers did wicked, delightful things to her. She gasped as she felt her orgasm begin to approach; finally, sweet, sweet release. Sharon withdrew her fingers again, and this time Andrea could not keep in her frustrated sob.

Sharon's breathing was ragged, she didn't know how much longer she could keep this up; she needed Andrea to come almost as badly as Andrea needed it.

"Do you want to come?" Sharon asked, "Do you really want it?" She pushed Andrea's hair out of her face so she could look into her lover's eyes. _Do you really want it to end now? Am I doing this right?_

Andrea nodded silently, _yes._

"Come, now," Sharon ordered as her hand returned to Andrea's sex, expediently locating and rubbing that sweet spot inside of her. She watched, with awe, as Andrea's eyes went wide, then rolled back, as her entire body shuddered and her hips bucked against her hand. Sharon stayed buried inside of her, coaxing wave after wave of pleasure from her until she felt Andrea's knees start to wobble. Sharon fished the key out of her pocket and uncuffed Andrea; as soon as she was free she flopped over on her side, breathing heavily with closed eyes.

Sharon kicked off her boots and tossed the cuffs and keys on the night table before sitting down next to Andrea on the bed. Gently, she unbuttoned Andrea's skirt, which was wrinkled beyond recognition, and pulled it down her legs along with her panties, which had been tangled around her knees. Sharon splayed her hand out against Andrea's stomach, rubbing soothing circles across the sweaty skin. Andrea cracked an eye open and rolled over, wearing her trademark lopsided grin. She met Sharon's lips for a series of sweet, slow kisses. When they parted, they were both grinning like fools.

"And?" Sharon asked breathlessly, "Did I do it right?"

Andrea laughed out loud. "Oh honey, that was better than 'right'. That was amazing, thank you."

Sharon cupped Andrea's backside lightly. "I didn't hurt you?" she asked.

"No, you made me feel so good," Andrea promised as she arched into Sharon's touch. Her hips and ass _were _a bit sore, but it was a good sore; one that would make her smile tomorrow when she sat down and remembered what it was like to be bent over, with Sharon fucking her from behind.

Andrea kissed Sharon slowly and gently massaged her scalp; Sharon loved being kissed, they could spend an entire evening just kissing on the couch and it would be enough for her sometimes. Andrea grinned as she felt Sharon melt into their kisses, the authoritative Commander Raydor had taken her leave and had left behind Andrea's sweet, affectionate, loving partner.

"You must be so warm in this," Andrea whispered against Sharon's jaw, "here." She loosened the tie around Sharon's neck and gently unbuttoned her shirt; the skin beneath the fabric was flushed and sweaty. Andrea licked the tops of Sharon's breasts as she continued to undress her.

Sharon helped Andrea unbutton and wiggle out of her bottoms, as well as free her thick hair from the confining bun. She shook her head slightly and smiled at Andrea as her hair fell in messy waves around her shoulders.

Andrea took in the sight of Sharon, clad now in only her very favourite burgundy lace bra and panties. With hungry eyes, she took in the steady rise and fall of Sharon's chest, the darkened green of her eyes, and the swollen redness of her thoroughly kissed lips.

"You wore my favourite," Andrea breathed as she trailed her fingers along the edge of the bra. She watched, fascinated, as goose bumps broke out across Sharon's skin.

"You did mention that you were fond of it," Sharon replied, "On more than one occasion I believe."

"Yes, I believe I have," she croaked.

Sharon had gently removed Andrea's hand, and was now tracing patterns across her own breasts, arching into her own touch. Andrea was mesmerized; she longed to ask Sharon to continue, but was afraid to break the mood, or to make Sharon feel self-conscious.

"Do you know why I bought this?" Sharon asked breathlessly; she had placed both hands on herself and was cupping both of her breasts now.

Andrea scooted over and placed an encouraging hand on Sharon's hips. "Tell me," she pleaded.

"Remember that burgundy skirt I used to wear to work all the time? I used to wear it because I had noticed how you looked at me the first time I had it on. After that, I could always feel your eyes on me, sometimes I'd catch you looking at me like you wanted me so badly; I became addicted to that look. I wanted you to always look at me like that. I thought that I could break you, that maybe if I wore it everyday you'd finally kiss me," Sharon confessed as she pulled back the demi cups of her bra to expose more of her breasts.

"Sometimes I'd wonder if you were playing with me; if you knew how much I wanted you and did it on purpose. I both loved and hated you in that damn thing," Andrea groaned as she recalled how the deep red of the skirt clung beautifully to Sharon's thighs and ass, how the high-waist of the garment flattered and highlighted Sharon's gorgeous hips. But mostly, Andrea loved/hated how the skirt, which ended a few inches above Sharon's knees, always rode up an extra few inches whenever Sharon sat down.

"When you finally asked me out to dinner, I knew that I'd won. So I went out and bought something that best resembled that colour; and figured that if you were smart you'd take me home after dinner." Sharon grinned wickedly at Andrea.

"You wore that black dress to dinner, it was so low in the front that I could see your bra," Andrea groaned as she recalled their first date. "You caught me staring and told me to take you home so I could see the rest of it. I nearly died when I saw you in my bed the first time." Andrea nosed aside Sharon's hair and bit softly at her neck. "I knew right then and there that I'd never take another lover again."

Sharon sighed pleasurably at the feeling of Andrea's teeth and lips at her neck, at the love in her words. Her hands travelled down her stomach towards her hips, she touched herself through the decadent fabric lightly, and groaned, thrusting her hips forward.

Andrea kissed Sharon's shoulder and moaned when she saw Sharon's hands cup and tease her sex. "Please, let me see you," she begged.

"I want you to watch me," Sharon whispered. "I've always loved the way you look at me," she said again. She hooked her fingers into the delicate lace of her panties and pulled them down and off of her; she saw the hungry look in Andrea's eyes and she shivered delightfully.

Andrea nodded her understanding. "I want that too. I want to watch you touch yourself. " She licked her lips at the sight of Sharon, completely bare, and utterly beautiful, in front of her.

Sharon moaned as she dipped her fingers into herself, teasing and caressing her damp sex. It wasn't going to take much for her to come; making love to Andrea, watching her fall apart, never failed to fully arouse Sharon. She circled her clit with the pads of her fingers, and let her eyes fall shut as she felt tiny ripples of pleasure travel up and down her spine.

"Sometimes, when I did this, I'd imagine that you were next to me, watching me," Sharon confessed. "I'd picture the way you had looked at me earlier at work, and I'd come so hard."

Andrea scraped her teeth across Sharon's shoulder and squeezed her own legs together. Despite being fully satisfied by Sharon earlier, she felt herself aching for her partner's touch again.

"Look at me Sharon," she commanded. Andrea cupped Sharon's face and turned it so that Sharon was facing her. "You are so sexy. So gorgeous. I love watching you like this; there is nothing more arousing to me than watching you find pleasure in your own touch," she whispered against Sharon's lips.

Sharon's eyes fluttered open, she saw the lust and need in Andrea's eyes, only this time it wasn't imagined. This wasn't like those lonely months before they'd become lovers; Sharon wouldn't find herself alone in bed when she was done. Andrea was real, Andrea was here, and she wasn't ever leaving Sharon's side. Sharon's breathing became ragged, her fingers circled her clit more purposely; she thrust her hips forward and cried out as the rush of pleasure overwhelmed her. She felt Andrea's strong arms circle her waist and hold her close as she slumped back against the bed, panting.

"I've got you," Andrea cooed, "I'm right here beautiful." Andrea kissed along Sharon's sweaty hairline and whispered her love against her partner's skin.

Sharon wrapped her arms and legs around Andrea fiercely, suddenly overcome by the need to be as close to her as possible.

"I'm so sorry that I don't have a photographic memory, because being able to play that back in my mind when I'm bored or exhausted or frustrated….damn," Andrea chuckled.

Sharon giggled against Andrea. "I could just do it more often, enough that you'd have plenty of time to memorize it?"

"I would love that," Andrea said seriously. "I mean it, watching you….I can't even begin to describe how amazing that was." Andrea took one of Sharon's hands and brought it down to feel her sex; Sharon grinned as she felt how Andrea had reacted to watching her.

"Lay back on your side," she said, a bit of the authority from earlier had crept back into her voice.

Andrea did as she was told. As she made herself comfortable against the pillows on their bed, Sharon quickly discarded her bra, then crawled back to Andrea and arranged them so that they were facing one another. Sharon hitched her leg up on Andrea's hip, and encouraged her to do the same. Their lips connected over and over again for a series of heated kisses as their hands worked languorously at one another's sex. Andrea shuddered and groaned her pleasure; Sharon followed a few moments later with a serene smile and satisfied hum.

"This beats going right to bed," Andrea sighed as Sharon wrapped the sheets around their cooling bodies.

"Hmm?" Sharon hummed as she kissed along Andrea's jaw and neck.

"I had such a terrible day at work. I was planning on going right to bed. This was soooo much better," she chuckled.

"I'm sorry that you had a bad day. I'm glad that I could make it better though," Sharon said as she ran her hands up and down Andrea's back. She felt the younger woman shudder in her arms as she hit a particularly sensitive spot between Andrea's shoulder blades.

"You always make my day better," Andrea murmured into Sharon's breasts. "I love coming home to you."

"I'm glad. I'm hoping then that you'll take my news well then," Sharon said a bit nervously.

Andrea lifted her head from Sharon's collar and breasts. "News?"

Sharon nodded her head and bit her lip. "I was at the grocery store earlier this week and I bumped into that real estate agent we spoke to a little while ago. She wanted to know if we were still interested in that property as she needs to sell it by the end of this month. I told her that we were and she promised that she'd have the paperwork faxed over to me by the end of the day. It came in after lunch," Sharon took a deep breath, "So, I put in a request for two weeks off and it was approved. Anytime after this week, I can take the two weeks off and pack up our places."

Andrea stared at her in stunned disbelief. "Really?" she asked quietly, a wide smile broke out across her face.

"Really. Pope had no choice but to approve my request, as I haven't taken any of my granted sick days or personal days in the last four years. If you want, we can meet with the agent tomorrow and get our condos listed. We can be moved in within a few weeks."

"Oh honey." Andrea kissed the laugh lines around Sharon's eyes and across her forehead. "I want nothing more than to be able to come home to you everyday."

"I'll call her tomorrow," Sharon said as she met Andrea halfway for a kiss.

"Yes," Andrea nodded frantically, "and we'll list our places right away. I do have one request though."

Sharon arched her eyebrow at her partner. "And that would be?"

"You carry me across the threshold in your uniform," Andrea said, unable to hold back her insatiable grin.

Sharon laughed aloud. "I'll greet you at the door in my uniform every day if it makes you happy."

"Deal," Andrea sighed against Sharon's lips.


End file.
